<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Memories by XFangHeartX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854293">Beautiful Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX'>XFangHeartX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, Scrapbooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids put together something for their mom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>Story and OCs © Me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="hLcpP">It was a quiet Sunday morning in May. The sun was just barely beginning to rise and the sky was turning a bright orange color as dawn approached...and inside the Higurashi-Taisho household, as Kagome slept soundly in her bedroom, Inuyasha smiled as he quietly approached her, holding a tray of toaster waffles, tamagoyaki, and a glass of orange juice. Following after him were their five children and the family dog with Ichiro holding the young twins and softly shushing his younger siblings, who were trying to stifle their excited giggling.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Kagome...!" Inuyasha whispered, causing Kagome to moan in her sleep. "Kagome, wake up...!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Hmm..." Kagome hummed as she raised her head up with a smile as warm as the sunrise, sleepily opening her brown eyes. "Hey...good morning."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Happy Mother's Day!" Inuyasha and the kids exclaimed, and almost instantly Kagome lit up with a delighted gasp.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Oh, you guys!" Kagome said as Inuyasha put the tray down in front of her. "Breakfast in bed for me?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Ah, but there's more!" Inuyasha added before he turned to the kids, who all walked up and held up something wrapped in sparkly pink, rose-patterned paper with a red ribbon on top of it.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Oh, what's this?" Kagome asked as she tore off the paper, revealing a purple book with the words "Thank You, Mom!" in golden letters, and it was decorated with fake flowers and plastic rhinestones.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"It's a scrapbook!" Yamako said as he came to his mother's side.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"It was Ichi's idea!" Sanka added.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Dad helped, too," Ichiro pointed. "Just sayin'."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Oh, you kids," Kagome smiled as she opened the book, revealing several pictures of her lying in a hospital bed, holding an infant with little puppy ears to her side with a tired but happy smile creasing her lips. "Oh, I remember this. This is when I gave birth to Ichiro."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah...what a day that was, huh?" Inuyasha asked. "I was sitting in the waiting room all damn day."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"It was only 2-and-a-half hours, Inuyasha," Kagome pointed out.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Well, it felt like a whole day!" Inuyasha argued, causing his kids to laugh.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Kagome smiled before she turned the page, revealing more pictures, but the one that caught her eye most was where she was standing in front of a bush in the park, giving an embarrassed smile to the camera while holding 5-year-old Ichiro underneath his armpits...and his lower half was hidden by the shrubbery.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Oh, man, I remember that one," Ichiro said, just as embarrassed as his mother was in the photo. "We were barbecuing at the park when I had to use the bathroom."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah, but the bathrooms were full," Inuyasha began, "and since I couldn't leave the steaks alone, your mother had to take you to pee in front of a bush, instead. It was so funny, I couldn't help taking a picture!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I really had to think fast on that one," Kagome said with a humorous grin. "It was either that or Ichiro went home with wet pants...then we'd all be upset."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Eww~!" Yamako and Sanka grimaced, which caused their older brother to sneer at them.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Oh, ha-ha," Ichiro said, sarcastically.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Kagome turned the page, again, this time showing herself, holding 6-year-old Ichiro along with a baby boy with white hair, puppy ears with the left ear flopping over, and golden and brown eyes. The moment she saw it, her eyes started softening.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Aww, I know this one," she said. "This was about a couple of weeks after Yama was born."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah, and I was about to run away from home," said Ichiro.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"You were gonna run away?" Yamako asked. "I didn't know that."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"How could you know?" asked Ichiro. "You were too young to remember."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"When you were a baby, Yama, your mother and I were a little...preoccupied," said Inuyasha. "A little too preoccupied."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah, Mom and Dad kinda ignored me for a while," said Ichiro, "and I was about to pack up all my things and go and live with Tsukihime."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"What made you change your mind?" Sanka asked.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Well...Mom made it easier for me to stay," said Ichiro. "She made me my favorite dinner and then we started watching my favorite movie...and the next thing I knew, I forgot why I was so mad."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"And that's when I told you that even though having a new baby wouldn't be easy, Yamako was gonna need his big brother," Kagome added. "Remember that, Ichi?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah," Ichiro said. "It really helped put my mind at ease."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Well, Ichi, it's just like I said," Kagome began, "when a family gets bigger, our hearts get bigger, too."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"So there's plenty of love for everyone," Inuyasha added.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"And there still is," Kagome added before she kissed her oldest son's cheek, causing him to chuckle as he wiped it away.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Mom, c'mon," he said.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Hey, look at this one!" said Sanka as she pointed at another photo, this one showing Kagome as she held a baby girl with a full head of raven black hair with two floppy little puppy ears as she held a pink kitty plushie in her fingers. "It's me!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"That's right, San!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's you, the day you were born!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I didn't act half as jealous as I did when Yama was born," Ichiro said.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"You were still pretty jealous, though," Inuyasha added, causing his eldest son to groan while Kagome flipped through another page in the book, and this time, it showed a picture of Kagome giving little Ichiro and a little Akita puppy a bath at the same time.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Aww, this is when your dad brought Riki home for your birthday, Ichi," Kagome smiled.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah, that was a fun day," Ichiro smiled while Riki barked and licked his face, causing him to laugh as he gently eased the excited Akita back down on the floor and scratching his behind his ears, just as Kagome turned another page in the scrapbook, showing her wearing one of her old summer kimonos while pushing baby Sanka in her stroller while Ichiro walked beside her with Riki excitedly pulling at his leash while fireworks went off in the sky.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"And this was during the festival," said Kagome.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Wait...where was Daddy?" Sanka asked.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I was there, it's just that I was the one taking the picture," Inuyasha said.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"And where was I?" Yamako asked.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I was holding you while trying to take a picture," said Inuyasha.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Oh, yeah, you were crying your eyes out and Dad was trying to calm you down," said Ichiro.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Why was I crying?" Yamako asked with a tilt of his head.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Because I wasn't holding you," Kagome answered, causing everyone in the room to laugh as she turned the page once more, this time showing Kagome hugging Ichiro, almost 9 at the time, as he held up a golden trophy.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"That was when I won the 4th-grade basketball game!" Ichiro exclaimed.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I was so proud of you," Kagome said as a warm smile appeared on her face.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I was proud of myself, too...and embarrassed," Ichiro added, "but mostly proud."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah, I remember Mom rushing down from the bleachers to hug Ichiro and he looked really red after that!" Yamako added with a giggle while Ichiro groaned.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"And then we went out for ice cream after that to celebrate," said Inuyasha while Kagome turned another page, and this one showed her lying on a futon...holding two little bundles, her face flushed and exhausted.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Aww, and here's when I gave birth to the twins," Kagome cooed.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Oh, yeah, I remember that day!" Sanka said. "We were visiting Grandma Atsuko!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah, but then Mom's water broke and Dad couldn't drive her to the hospital because we were too far away," Ichiro added.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah, so we had to help your mother give birth at your grandma's house, instead," Inuyasha pointed out.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Mom was gonna try and drive me to the hospital herself," said Kagome before she took Izayoi and Usagi, "but you two weren't very patient babies."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">The twins both giggled and cooed as their mother gave them both a kiss on the top of their heads, and Inuyasha soon did the same before Kagome turned the page, again, this time showing Ichiro standing beside his mother while wearing his middle school uniform, and following that were pictures of Yamako and Sanka about to enter their school with Kagome holding their hands.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"That's me on my first day of middle school," Ichiro said.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"And my first day of first grade!" Yamako piped. "And San when she started kindergarten!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"I was really nervous that day," said Sanka, "but Mommy made me feel better about going!"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Because I made sure that you went to a good school with a good teacher," said Kagome.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah! And I made some new friends, too!" added Sanka.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">As Kagome turned the page, she smiled as she saw another photo...this time showing all her children at their current ages and Riki in the same picture, smiling at the camera while holding a paper banner that said "WE LOVE YOU, MOM" in colorful letters...and upon seeing it, Kagome bit her lip as she felt her eyes beginning to well up, and she sniffled as she wiped the forming tears away.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Oh...you kids," Kagome whispered as she looked at them.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"We know it can be a little...hectic, looking after five of us," Ichiro said. "And yeah...we don't make your job any easier, at times."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...Being a mother isn't meant to be easy," Kagome said, "but all the hard work your father and I put into raising all five of you...it's certainly worth it." She then looked at the scrapbook. "And seeing all these pictures...reminds me just how much I love being your mom."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"We love you, Mommy," said Sanka.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Thanks for always being there for us, Mom," Yamako added.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Luboo, Mommy!" Izayoi and Usagi chimed in with their baby talk.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"And I love you, too, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he gave his wife a loving kiss on the lips. "You didn't just bless me with your presence...you blessed us with five beautiful children."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...I love you guys, too," Kagome smiled. "This is the best Mother's Day I've ever had."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Soon, Ichiro, Yamako, Sanka, Izayoi, and Usagi all climbed onto the bed and hugged their mother. Even Riki wasn't one to be left out, for he soon jumped up and licked Kagome's face, causing her to laugh as she scratched at his neck...but then, she gasped as a sudden realization.</p><p class="hLcpP"> </p><p class="hLcpP">"Oh, that reminds me!" Kagome exclaimed. "Ichi, can you hand me my phone?"</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Yeah, here you go," Ichiro said as he handed his mother her phone.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">XXX</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Atsuko Higurashi hummed a little tuneless song to herself as she just finished washing up the dishes...which weren't many since it was just her in the house. As she prepared to go into the living room to read her book, she suddenly stopped as she heard her tablet ringing, causing her to turn around as she walked up to the counter.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Who could that be?" she asked as she swiped her finger on the screen, just as her son had taught her...and soon, her daughter's face appeared, along with her husband and their five children.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Hi, Mom!" Kagome greeted.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Hey, Ma," Inuyasha grinned.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Hi, Grandma!" the kids exclaimed while Riki barked and panted happily.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Oh, hi, Kagome, Inuyasha, kids!" Atsuko said.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"We wanted to wish you..." Kagome started.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"A happy Mother's Day!" she and her family declared.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"Thanks for everything you've done for me," Kagome said. "I love you so much, Mom."</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">Atsuko smiled warmly, feeling her heart swell and her eyes well up with loving tears.</p><p></p><div class="hLcpP">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="hLcpP">"...I love you, too, Kagome," she said. "Happy Mother's Day."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>